


Polaroid

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: “Hey, hyung,” Hangyul says after a moment.“Hm.”“I need to pee.”“So go pee. Why are you telling me?”“Because you don’t like it when I leave you in the bed alone.”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> i read [wjmoon's gyulcat fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853579) earlier today and was Inspired to write that pairing so here it is...this almost turned into a p*rn fic bc i started to get carried away but i kept it mostly wholesome in the end<3
> 
> title from [polaroid (feat. jimmy brown) by wildberry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFuGCP86M28)

One thing Wooseok will never get tired of is waking up to his boyfriend mouthing lazily at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, scraping his teeth lightly over the flesh and running his tongue soothingly over it. 

The sun streams through the slats of the blinds and sends scattered patterns on Hangyul’s golden skin as he lies there, arms around Wooseok and holding on like a lifeline. The elder runs his fingers through Hangyul’s hair, letting the silky strands fall and admiring the way the sun highlights the lighter pieces. 

Hangyul begins sponging gentle kisses along the column of Wooseok’s throat, placing a loud, dramatic kiss on his chin and another on the tip of Wooseok’s nose. He scoots up the bed so they’re eye to eye, mouth curling up on one side, smiling helplessly at the way Wooseok’s pretty doe eyes are still scrunched closed, at the way his lips are slightly pouted and at the way he uses his delicate, pretty fingers to rub the sleep away.

When Wooseok opens his eyes, Hangyul can feel the breath leave his lungs and get caught in his throat at the way the sun seems to illuminate the elder with gold around the edges. 

“Hi, baby,” Wooseok says simply, his voice still thick with sleep. Hangyul can feel a tug somewhere deep underneath his sternum, hopelessly endeared even as the elder sniffles from his usual morning allergies. 

“Hi, princess.” And Hangyul laughs at the way Wooseok’s nose scrunches up in faux-displeasure. 

The elder will never admit that he likes it when he’s called that particular endearment, but Hangyul can see it in the way that pretty pink flush rises high in his cheeks and the shy way he averts his gaze as he smacks the younger on the chest.

They’re quiet for a moment and the only sound that can be heard is the way their breaths intertwine and the tinkling of the windchimes that they have hung out on their balcony. In the quiet Hangyul takes the opportunity to cup the elder’s face, to brush his thumb along his cheekbone, gaze flitting to his pretty pink lips. 

“Why are you pouting, hm?” Hangyul murmurs, using his thumb to tug the bottom lip down and releasing it with a soft pop. This only makes the elder pout harder, and Hangyul laughs, unable to help himself because his boyfriend really is just a big, adorable baby.

“Stop laughing, ‘m sleepy,” Wooseok mumbles, and Hangyul coos half-mockingly, earning him a smack on the chest. “You’re so mean to me.”

Hangyul snorts, earning him a harmless glare from the grumpy cat in his arms. Wooseok begins to wriggle around just to bother him, but he only tightens his hold on the elder’s waist. “ _I’m_ mean to _you_?”

“Uh-huh,” Wooseok affirms petulantly, sniffling loudly.

“Tell me about one time I’ve been mean to you,” Hangyul says disbelievingly, laughter threatening to bubble up his chest. 

“The other night I was tired when I came home and showered and then when I came back into our room you made me go back,” Wooseok rambles grumpily, shooting his boyfriend a look. 

“Your hair was wet and it’s cold out now,” Hangyul says patiently, “I don’t want you to get sick. Plus, I went with you and dried your hair for you.” 

“Meanie.” Wooseok lets out a ‘humph’ sound and lifts his little nose in the air. Hangyul just laughs and leans forward to nip at the tip with his lips. The elder makes a fussy, whiny noise but does nothing to stop the younger from doing it a second time. 

They’re quiet again, and Wooseok goes a little cross-eyed when his gaze flits to Hangyul’s lips. 

“Hey, hyung,” Hangyul says after a moment. 

“Hm.”

“I need to pee.”

“So go pee. Why are you telling me?”

“Because you don’t like it when I leave you in the bed alone.” 

There’s a long pause after Hangyul says this.

“Shut up, I don’t care.” But Wooseok’s cheeks have turned pink and he’s looking away as he loosens his his arms around Hangyul’s waist.

“Okay, I’m getting up now.” Hangyul pulls away slowly, watching Wooseok’s face as he slips out from under the blanket, and the elder hisses from the cool air that the action allows in. 

“ _Cold_ ,” he complains.

“I’m sorry, princess.”

“Just hurry back,” Wooseok huffs, pulling the covers over his head as he listens to his boyfriend laugh in response. After a moment, he peeks at Hangyul’s retreating back, taking in the ink adorning the golden skin and the way his muscles ripple as his arms swing gently, the way his grey sweats sit low on his hips. Wooseok swallows thickly and retreats back under the covers to the residual warmth left behind, almost able to pretend that the warmth in his cheeks isn’t from thinking for the millionth time about how absolutely gorgeous his boyfriend is.

After a few minutes he feels a short burst of cool air and a surge of morning sunlight as Hangyul lifts the blanket to join him underneath again. They’re lying there, nose to nose and a little cross-eyed as they lock gazes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m back.”

“I can see that.” 

“Come here.” 

“What do you mean, ‘come here’, we’re practically nose to nose,” Wooseok snorts, and Hangyul rolls his eyes, taking it upon himself to wrap his arms around the elder and pull him on top of him so their chests are pressed up against each other and they’re sharing the same breath.

“That’s better,” Hangyul murmurs, and the movement of his mouth causes their lips to brush as he’s cupping the elder’s face again, running his thumb along Wooseok’s pink bottom lip. The elder opens his mouth and playfully nips at his finger, smug smile on his lips when Hangyul lets out a surprised noise. 

“You’re so annoying,” Wooseok breathes. 

He closes what little space is left between them and kisses Hangyul in a way that has his heart stuttering and steals away all of his breath. Hangyul gasps into the kiss and rolls them over so he’s propped up on his elbows above Wooseok. 

The kiss is exasperated, the kiss is endeared, and the kiss is adoring and helplessly in love. 

Wooseok has his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of the younger’s neck, the other hand gripping at his bicep. 

When they finally pull away to catch their breaths, Hangyul can feel the heat high on his cheeks as their foreheads rest against each other.

“You wanna know something?” Hangyul says, taking in the gentle sparkle of Wooseok’s wide eyes and the part of his kiss-swollen lips and feeling his breath get stolen away from him again. He will never get used to how utterly stunning his boyfriend is.

“What, baby?” Wooseok says, humoring him with a little smile playing on his lips, the one that makes his cheeks puff up a little, his eyes shine with something like mischief and affection.

For all the fronts that he puts up, nothing will ever hide the way that Wooseok is always so patient, so kind, so quick to humor Hangyul and go along with almost anything just to make him happy. 

“I adore you,” Hangyul says breathlessly, and Wooseok’s cheeks flush that pretty pink that has come to be Hangyul’s favorite color as their time together goes by.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Wooseok admits, giggling shyly as he moves to bury his face in his boyfriend’s neck instead. 

“What were you expecting?” Hangyul laughs, hand going to stroke Wooseok’s hair, reveling in the way he can feel Wooseok’s lips brush the skin of his neck as he continues to giggle.

“I don’t know!” 

They lie like that for a moment, Wooseok lets out a content sound as Hangyul continues to pet at his hair, pressing his lips gently to the side of the younger’s neck in lieu of thanks. 

“Are we going to stay like this all day?” Hangyul asks, and Wooseok lifts his head to look at him, smile on his lips.

“It’d be nice,” the elder says, “but we need to go grocery shopping. We’re out of food.” 

“We have ramen.”

“ _Real_ food, baby.”

“Ramen _is_ real food. Plus, we can just order delivery today.” 

“Today is the only day we both have off from school and work. If we don’t go today, we’ll have to order all week and we both know we don’t have the money for that.” 

“Lame.” Hangyul pouts, unhappy about the fact that they wouldn’t be staying in bed together all day. 

“You’re such a baby,” Wooseok laughs, cupping Hangyul’s face with both hands and squishing his cheeks before letting him go. 

“Yeah, but I’m your baby,” Hangyul says shamelessly, smiling that smile that makes Wooseok heart swell helplessly with warmth as he lets out a laugh, always surprised at how gone he is for him, caressing his face gently with his fingers like he can press his love into his skin. 

Wooseok leans in to kiss the younger man’s forehead, to brush over the bridge of his nose, over his cheekbones. He mouths over Hangyul’s eyelids, the fluttering of his eyelashes tickling Wooseok’s lips. He pulls away to let himself just stare at Hangyul, memorizing his face as if he hasn’t already over and over; he knows the planes of that beautiful face like the back of his hand, knowing exactly just how many kisses fit between his brows, how many kisses across his jaw, how many kisses fit on his palms up to the tips of his fingers. 

Wooseok knows all of this and yet he can never get tired of just looking at Hangyul, just looking at him and taking him in and marveling at the way that this beautiful man is all his to keep, at least for as long as Hangyul with let him. 

“My baby,” Wooseok agrees softly, and Hangyul’s smile softens into something more gentle, something shyer and utterly devastating because it feels as if a pit has opened up and Wooseok is falling, falling again. 

Hangyul takes one of Wooseok’s hands in his, thumb running gently over his palm before leaning in to kiss it and intertwine their fingers. 

“We should get up before we change our minds and just stay in bed,” Wooseok says, resigned, because he would love nothing more than to just stay cuddled up in bed all day with Hangyul. 

Hangyul raises an eyebrow, amused smile playing on his lips. “‘We’?” 

“We need to get up before _I_ change my mind,” Wooseok amends, and Hangyul gets a mischievous glint in his eye that the elder hates, because he knows just how easy it is for the younger to get him to give into things that he wants.

“I have an idea,” Hangyul says, dropping a kiss onto the corner of Wooseok’s mouth, and along his jaw. 

“Absolutely not,” Wooseok says immediately, eyes fluttering as Hangyul kisses the spot on neck just below the ear that gets his breath stuttering. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Hangyul says petulantly, and Wooseok can feel his pout against the column of his throat as the younger kisses his way down. 

“I know whatever it is you’re going to say is going to make me change my mind, and I don’t want to hear it, Lee Hangyul,” Wooseok attempts to says sternly, but the effect is lost in the way that he gasps when Hangyul sucks particularly harshly on his skin. 

“Mmm, you said my full name,” Hangyul murmurs, laughing a little, before running his tongue along the mark that he’s made, “you must be serious.”

“I swear to god,” Wooseok says, but loses his train of thought as Hangyul mouths at his collarbone, scraping his teeth along the flesh in a way that has the elder breathing in sharply. 

“Swear to god, what, princess?” Hangyul teases, and the way his teeth brush Wooseok’s earlobe as he whispers this into his ear raises goosebumps on his skin.

“I hate you so fucking much,” Wooseok grits out, and the younger man just laughs against his neck, warm breath flitting over his skin. “What was this brilliant idea of yours, hm? It better be good enough to validate me changing my mind like an idiot.” 

“We can make Seungyoun-hyung get our groceries for us.” 

“That’s a horrible idea.” 

“Why is it a horrible idea?” Hangyul pouts, and Wooseok resists the urge to smile. 

“Because that dumbass is going to spend all our money on junk.” 

“What about Seungwoo-hyung?”

Wooseok visibly pauses, mouth opening and closing for a few moments. 

“Maybe.” 

Hangyul grins triumphantly at this, smiling that smile that makes his eyes go all puffy and crescent-like and Wooseok can feel the pit get deeper as he continues to fall. “I can text him and ask.” 

Wooseok only sighs heavily in lieu of acceptance, which only makes Hangyul’s grin broaden, revealing those dimples that he loves so much. 

“But I’ll text him later.” 

“Later? Why not now?” Wooseok asks, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’m busy,” Hangyul murmurs, pressing the words into the junction of his shoulder and neck, running his tongue over the mark he had already left there earlier. 

“You’re busy,” Wooseok repeats flatly, but his breath hitches when Hangyul sucks on his sensitive skin, scraping his teeth over it. Hangyul just chuckles lowly, hand running down Wooseok’s side. 

“ _We’re_ busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> swing lift x1 social media ban challenge im dying  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
